Wal Mart Adventure!
by AndWhyNot
Summary: Mello is all out of chocolate, and we all know what occurs then... Matt and him will have to get more! A bit OOC, and rated for, of course, Mello's mouth and possible lemons !
1. Planning

I had the biggest urge to write this last night... xD Well, here ya go!

* * *

The muffled sounds of clicking on a game controller could be heard coming from a certain gamer's finger tapping. This green-eyed man looked at the screen like his life depended on it, following every move the characters made. It was a pretty normal night for Matt, or as normal as it could get, playing video games 24/7 and living with, as Matt had affectionately named, "a Mafia Maniac." Yeah. Pretty normal. Matt bit his bottom lip as his nimble fingers danced across the Xbox controller. He was almost done with this one boss battle, if he could just get a little farther... Matt pressed a button at just the right moment, and the life bar of his enemy went completely empty. His eyes widened and a grin spread across his adorable face.

"YES! TAKE THAT, FUCKER!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He did a cute little victory dance in honor of his gaming skills. Matt was about to save his precious game, when a steel-toed, leather boot came crashing down hard on top of his Xbox. The game system practically exploded with the impact, sending pieces of plastic and metal flying and rolling across the floor. Matt cried out in shock and looked up from the floor. Standing there was no other than his blonde roommate, Mello. And damn, did he look _pissed_. "Wh...what... what the hell?!" Matt stuttered. "Why would you do that, Mello, I just beat the-"

"Shut up." Mello looked Matt square in the eyes and glared. "I told you two hours ago, _two fucking hours_, that you needed to go out and buy me some chocolate." Mello moved a bit closer to the terrified gamer. "We're all out, Matt. And here you are, _two hours_ later, still not off your lazy ass. You better fix that," he stated angrily. Matt made a noise of annoyance and whined. "But Mellloooo....!" The blonde ignored his friend's pleas as he proceeded to flop down onto the couch. "You heard me, now GO." He shooed Matt away. The red-head sighed and went over to the kitchen counter, plucking his keys off of it. He reached into his pocket and came up with a cigarette, lighting it as he walked. "Fine, but don't expect me to get you the good kind."

Mello scowled and was about to yell at Matt some more, when he noticed the cigarette in between Matt's pink lips. Mello glared at him.

"What did I say about smoking in the house, dammit!"

"You broke my Xbox," Matt stated flatly.

"Those things will kill you, ya know."

"So says the chocolate addict."

Mello snickered and grabbed his leather vest hanging over the couch. He got up and started putting it on. Matt raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I thought you- " Mello interrupted, "Since you aren't going to get me what I wanted, I GUESS I'll have to come with you..." He finished buttoning up his vest, then checked the front of his pants to make sure his gun was still there. Mello made a motion to Matt that he was ready to go. Matt smiled and opened the door to their apartment, obviously forgetting about Mello _destroying_ his Xbox. "Well, now I don't have to go alone~!" he chirped, throwing his cigarette on the ground and snuffing it out with his boot. Mello rolled his eyes and started down the four flights of stairs leading to the parking lot. "Whatever. What exactly is open at..." He flipped his cell open to check the time. "...11:46 p.m?" Matt tapped his chin with his finger and closed his eyes as he thought about this. Even Mello couldn't deny how cute he looked. "Welll... the only place I can think of is either the gas station, or Wal-Mart."

The duo got to the bottom of the stairs and made their way towards the parking lot. Mello mentally groaned. The gas station would never have his favorite chocolate, which meant they would have to...

"Well, shit, I guess we're goin' to Wal-Mart."

Matt laughed and twirled his keys around his finger. "Guess so!"

* * *

lol ooh what will happen next?! I'm not writing more till u ppl review! ~Naomi

btw- was I the only one who laughed in the beginning when it said, "finger tapping"? xD


	2. Going

hmm... well, I hope u ppl r enjoying this ahaha. oh, and don't try to be sneaky, dammit! I check my reader traffic for everything. yeah, there's like 67 readers and 2 reviews. Re. View!!!

* * *

Matt stopped twirling his keys to unlock the front doors of his car. He opened the door and was about to get into the driver seat, when a swift hand pushed him out of the way. Matt made a small noise and stumbled a bit backwards. Mello looked over his back and smirked. "No way in hell are you driving," he boldly stated. Matt crossed his arms over his chest and tried to appear intimidating. "Um, last time I checked, this is MY car. And we're using MY gas in MY car to get your chocolate. If you can't respect that... then you can go on your motorcycle." Matt uncrossed his arms and waited for a response.

But Mello just chuckled quietly. He was a little surprised that Matt was talking back to him, something that was forbidden in Mello's mind. He would have to punish him somehow later... Matt watched as Mello kept smiling and laughing quietly to himself, a small blush spreading across his face. He obviously didn't like getting laughed at. After Mello had sobered up, he looked to Matt and sighed with annoyance. "Fine. Drive your damn car, but if something happens Matt, I swear to god..." Matt immediately relaxed and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, just get in so we can get there already!" Matt hopped into the drivers side and started up his car. Mello was sitting to his right, looking straight ahead.

The red-head drove out of the apartment parking lot a little too fast, but Mello knew that his friend had a lead foot. So, he leaned back and kept himself from screaming at Matt for going 50 mph in a 20 mph zone. Driving gave Mello some time to think about what kind of chocolate he wanted Matt to buy him. Hmmm... should he get Hershey's? No, Godiva? The possibilities were endless, and his mouth practically watered at the thought of the sweet candy. _His_ sweet candy. Mello was too busy daydreaming to notice that the two had arrived at the dreaded place. Wal-Mart.

Mello snapped right out of his thoughts, however, when Matt made a sharp turn to snag a parking spot in one of the front aisles. The movement caused Mello to crash his head into the window with a loud _thwack_. "Woohoo! Kick-ass parking spot, huh, Mellll...." The gamer stopped in mid sentence when he noticed Mello leaning over, clutching his head. "Uhmm... Mels? What are you doing?" Mello looked up from his knees and narrowed his eyes at the other man. "What. The. FUCK! Nice turn there, dumbass! You almost fucking killed me, I coulda bashed my head in!" Mello's words were laced with acid, and he nearly enjoyed the worried and hurt look on Matt's face.

"Jesus Christ..." Mello moaned as he rubbed the side of his head. He opened his side's door and slammed it with a loud bang. "Well, we don't got all night, let's go!" Mello announced as he made his way towards the building. Matt also got out of the car, locking it in the process. He caught up with the blonde, and grabbed his arm before they entered the sliding doors. "Wait. Sorry, okay? I didn'..." Matt sighed as he looked at Mello's scowling face. "But you didn't have to freak, ya know..."

Mello glared at him, looking him in the eye, but piercing blue could never match bright green. "...Fine. It's... fine. But I want the most expensive chocolate they got, and I mean it." Mello looked at Matt and gave a tiny smile, which quickly vanished. Matt, on the other hand, grinned with delight at Mello's forgiveness. He didn't let go of his lover's arm as he lead them both into the entrance of Wal-Mart. "C'mon, let's get this done~!" he sing-songed. Mello was clearly much less enthusiastic about going into Wal-Mart, letting Matt practically drag him in. But, he told himself, it was for chocolate... This gave him the motivation he needed; And so, their Wal-Mart adventure begins!

* * *

Wow. Now that I read this chapter, I realize that its utter crap T-T *sigh* w/e, and yea I know its rushed, but if you rly think about it, it would only make sense tht Mello and Matt's world is rushed. :D they're always on the go. or, maybe that's justa crappy excuse...? yea.


End file.
